muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Eine Möhre für Zwei
Eine Möhre für Zwei (A Carrot for Two) is a Sesamstrasse spin-off starring the comedy duo Wolle and Pferd, that debuted in 2010. The new 12-minute mini-series features the two characters living in a giant, yet cozy carrot-home growing in a Hamburg backyard, with a different theme for each episode. Recurring characters include snail Finchen, a green wolf, and a talking toilet named Günni. The show's theme song is sung by the German singer Nena, of "99 Red Balloons" fame. The episodes are directed by the regular Sesamstrasse directors Jojo Wolff and Dirk Nabersberg. Episodes are usually available to be watched online as well, and remain so for 30 days after they air (or re-air).[http://www.ndr.de/fernsehen/sendungen/sesamstrasse/moehrenhausfolgenuebersicht109.html Eine Möhre für Zwei episodes] (videos remain active for 30 days after episodes air or re-air) The first season, consisting of 26 episodes, finished filming in July and debuted on October 23, 2010, on children's TV network KIKA. As side characters, it featured three crazy chickens. Wolke, a human friend to the duo explaining the world around them, was played by Wolke Hegenbarth, and replaced by Friederike Linke as Rike for the second to fourth seasons, with Julia Stinshoff taking over halfway through season four as her Sesamstrasse alter ego Julia. A second season was produced in 2011, adding another 26 episodes to the lineup. Filming wrapped up in July, while the episodes debuted in October on KIKA, showing two episodes back to back. For the second season, the reappearing chickens were replaced by pigs. Special guests this season included Bert and Ernie. The third season, again consisting of 26 episodes, began production in February of 2012. As far as side characters go, season three features female donkey Marie, a rabbit and several woodland critters such as a squirrel, a raccoon, and a woodpecker. Bert and Ernie also make another appearance. The season debuted on October 16, 2012, airing the first 13 episodes, with the next ten episodes following in March of 2013 in the form of a 100-minutes long two-part TV-movie, titled Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik. The remaining three episodes of the season aired the following October and January. Season four was produced in early to mid-2014, consisting again of 26 episodes total. It includes a five-part pirate-story, appearances by a chick and its mother hen, a robotic horse, as well as special guest appearances by Grover (as a police officer, an ice cream vendor, and Super Grover) and Cookie Monster (as a judge). German celebrity guest spots include comedians Jochen Busse as a mysterious count, Wigald Boning as an overstrained photographer, Ingolf Lück as magician Canneloni, as well as series regular Friederike Linke als Rike and new friend Julia Stinshoff as Julia. The season, consisting of the 21 regular episodes and five special episodes (the pirate storyline, which also aired separately as a TV-movie), premiered on October 2, 2014 on KIKA.Countdown für Wolle und Pferd (2014-09-16) Season five was produced in early to mid-2016, after a full year of the spin-off being on hiatus. The shorter season consists of 22 episodes, which includes a five-part time travel storyline (again, first airing separately as a TV-movie). The season premiered on October 25, 2016 on KIKA. To make up for being a shorter-than-regular season, the show received its own three-pilot-episode spin-off: Pizza mit Biss, starring Grover and Cookie Monster in more prominent roles, airing in direct succession to Eine Möhre für Zwei after the season wrapped in November 2017. Season six was in production from early 2018 until mid-summer, after yet another full year of the spin-off being on hiatus. The considerably shorter season consists of 13 episodes, which includes a four-part kidnapping caper storyline (this time first airing in separate parts, and cut shorter, on Christmas Day in 2018, before airing as a full TV-movie the Saturday before Easter in 2019). The season premiered on October 29, 2018 on KIKA. The first three multiple-parter movies of the show were released individually on DVD in 2017, while the fourth multiple-parter movie was released on DVD the week following its airdate in 2019. This includes the season three crime story Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik, the season four pirate tale Der Schatz des Käpt'n Karotte, the season five time travel story Die Zeitmaschine and the season six kidnapping caper Alarm im Zirkus. Gallery Image:Pferdwollemoehrenhaus101_v-original.jpg|Pferd and Wolle Image:Guennipferd101.jpg|Pferd and Günni Image:Pferdwolleschiff101 v-original.jpg|With Kapitän Hansen (Axel Prahl) Image:Pferdwolleplanetarium101_v-original.jpg|At the Hamburg Planetarium Image:Derdiebstahl105_v-original.jpg|Wolf with Pferd and Wolle Image:Pferdalleinzuhaus103_v-original.jpg|With Axel Prahl at a light house Image:Chinesisch109_v-original.jpg|Going Chinese Image:Derbestimmer101_v-original.jpg|With special guests Bert & Ernie Image:Pferdalleinzuhaus101 v-original.jpg|Wolle on the duo's carrot bike Image:Ruelpsenverboten105 v-original.jpg|With Sky du Mont at a restaurant Image:Moehribox101_v-original.jpg|With Hans Peter Korff Image:Ueberdenwolken101_v-original.jpg|In a hot air balloon with Rike Image:Klappekapitaen101_v-original.jpg|Season 4's pirate-story promo Image:Supergrobi114_v-original.jpg|Super Grover makes a guest appearance in season 4... Image:Erfundenerdieb100_v-original.jpg|...and so does ice cream vendor Grover... Image:moehreneis100_v-original.jpg|...and police officer Grover Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-DerVerkleidungswettbewerb-CostumeParty.png|Other international characters show up in season 5 Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-DerApfelstreit-JudgeCookie.png|Cookie Monster makes an appearance as "Judge Cookie" Image:Mama100_v-original.jpg|A baby chick (or duckling?) loses its mom Image:Freund104_v-original.jpg|And Wolle creates himself a new friend Image:Wurzeln100_v-original.jpg|Pferd goes exploring his roots... Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-ZurückZuDenWurzeln-Wolle.png|...while Wolle does the same Image:Wikingergruppe100_v-original.jpg|There's time travel to the Vikings Image:Gespenst116_v-original.jpg|And Wolle & Pferd go looking for ghosts Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-Entrance.png|Season 6 introduces a circus... Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-FireBreather.png|...with The Three Little Pigs as clowns Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-Möhrtorrad.png|Pferd & Wolle on their trusty Möhrtorrad ("Carrot-Cycle")... Image:EineMöhreFürZwei-AlarmImZirkus-GasStation.png|...that runs on regular gas or bio fuel Cast behind/below the show.]] 'Muppets' *Carsten Morar-Haffke as Pferd *Martin Paas as Wolle *Andrea Bongers as Finchen *Martin Reinl as Wolf *Friedrich Wollweber as Günni (2010) *Robert Missler as Günni (2011-2016), extra characters *Charlie Kaiser extra characters, right-hands *Vince Chester extra characters, rod-hands *Iris Schleuss extra characters *Julian Kleibeler as Günni (puppetry, 2018), extra characters, rod-hands *Travis Frost extra characters, rod-hands *Uta Jacobi extra characters, rod-hands :Recurring Humans *Wolke Hegenbarth as Wolke, a good friend to Wolle and Pferd (2010) *Friederike Linke as Rike, a good friend to Wolle and Pferd (2011-2014) *Julia Stinshoff as Julia, a good friend to Wolle and Pferd (2014-present) 'Guest Stars' 'Writers' *Katja v. Lier *Nicholas Hause *Tordis Pohl *Marc Hotz *Thomas Möller *Martin Paas *E. Bickenbach See also * Episode guide * Eine Möhre für Zwei (videos) Sources External links *Ki.Ka official site *Ki.Ka official episode guide *Sesamstrasse - interactive "carrot house" studio *Sesamstrasse - the making of the "carrot house" *"Wolle und Pferd werden Filmstars" at Sesamstrasse.de __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Shows Category:Sesamstrasse